Alex's Geschichte
by zabbbi
Summary: "Hey! Ich bin Alexandra, aber bitte nennt mich Alex. Ich will euch meine Geschichte erzählen. Es geht aber nicht nur um mich, nein, es geht auch um den großen Commander Shepard! Ich war 17 und wusste eigentlich gar nichts von der großen weiten Galaxy..." [aus der Sicht von Alex Beginn mit ME3 Art SI nebenbei Shep/Ash-Romanze später kommt FemShep dazu]
1. 1 - Flucht von der Erde

AN: Das hier ist meine erste FF, deshalb: wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge habt, immer her damit! :) Achso: Ich hab die Geschichte schon mal auf der deutschen Seite hochgeladen, also wundert euch nicht. Falls ihr mir nicht glaubt, dass ich selber die Geschichte geschrieben hab, könnt ihr ja mal sabsn234 auf der deutschen Seite fragen.

Natürlich: Mass Effect und alle spielende Personen, außer Alex, gehören nicht mir, sondern EA/Bioware!

So und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen :)

* * *

_Hey! Ich bin Alexandra, aber bitte nennt mich Alex. Ich will euch meine Geschichte erzählen. Es geht aber nicht nur um mich, nein, es geht auch um den großen Commander Shepard! Ich war 17 und wusste eigentlich gar nichts von der großen weiten Galaxy. Warum? Ich war mein ganzes Leben eingesperrt, hab mir alles selber gelernt: Lesen, Schreiben, Tech und ein wenig Medizin, vor allem Erste Hilfe. Ich bin eigentlich recht fröhlich, aber zu dieser Zeit kannte ich dieses Gefühl nicht._

_Alles war wie in einem Krankenhaus. Ich durfte mich nicht viel bewegen, hatte 2 Räume zur Verfügung. Es wurden unzählige Tests an mir durchgeführt. Genau war ich mir nie sicher, wieso sie mich untersucht haben, aber wahrscheinlich hatte es etwas mit den Implantaten zu tun. Welche Implantate? Ich hatte 3 davon: ein Implantat im Arm, ein anderes im Hinterkopf und das dritte an meiner Wirbelsäule. Wie sie das letzte angebracht haben, ist mir immer noch unklar._  
_Durch diese Implantate habe ich immer wieder Visionen bekommen. Von den Reapern. Der Vorbote sprach zu mir. Er sagte und zeigte mir, was er mit uns, also mit der ganze Bevölkerung vorhatte und wie er uns "vernichten" würde. Und von Shepard. Ich "verfolgte" ihn sozusagen ein Jahr nur durch die Visionen. Wie er wiederbelebt wurde, wie er die Kollektoren vernichtet hat, wie er Projekt Overlord aufgedeckt hat und wie er die Ankunft der Reaper, auch wenn nur kurzzeitig und mit großem Verlust, verhindert hat. Letzlich konnte ich sogar fast so fühlen wie er._  
_Eines Tages traf ich ihn sogar und dieser Tag war nicht so schön wie er sein sollte:_

* * *

"Zum Schutz des Helfers und des Patienten ist es ratsam Einweghandschuhe zu tragen. Sie öffnen das Verbandspäcken, legen die sterile Wundauflage auf die Wunde und lassen den Arm des Patienten leicht anwinkeln. Danach führen die Bindengänge durch die Ellenbeuge immer abwechselnd vom Oberarm zum Unterarm und zurück. Am Ende sollte die Wundauflage völlig bedeckt sein. Den Verband befestigen sie so, dass er sich nicht lösen kann. Das ist mit einem Knoten oder einem Pflasterstreifen o.ä. möglich."

_Ahaaa..._ dachte ich mir leicht verwirrt. Immerhin sollte man das wissen, ein Ellenbogenverband gehört zu den Grundlagen. Warum also steht das in einem 'Buch' für Fortgeschrittene?  
-Tap Tap Tap-  
Ich merkte, wie ein paar Leute die Treppe runter zu mir kamen. Es würde bestimmt wieder Forscher sein und irgendwelche Tests an mir durchführen.  
_Der Tag fängt ja echt super an..._  
Der Froscher und sein Gefolge kam herein, es war kein mir bekannter, er schaute mich ohne eine Emotion an, packte mich hart an meinen rechten Arm und zog mich in einen der Forschungsräume. Diesmal war es aber etwas anderes, irgendeine neue Maschine. Sie hatte ein Podest, auf das ich mich raufstellen musste, dann wurden an meinen ganzen Körper irgendwelche Messgeräte angebracht. Der Forscher trat vor mich, ich konnte sein Namensschild lesen Dr. Collbray, gab mir ein Medikament und redete zu den anderen, die gerade in den Raum kamen.  
„Jetzt werden wir sehen, ob es wirkt. Wenn es wirkt, hat Ceberus gute Arbeit bei Projekt Overlord und auf Pragia geleistet."  
Cerberus? Overlord? Pragia? Diese Namen kannte ich aus meinen Visionen. Ich merkte wie die Medikamente wirkten und es wurde alles schwarz.

Wieder eine Vision.  
Ich sah wie die Reaper in ein System vordrangen. Dann sah ich eine Spezies, irgendwas sagte mir es sind Batarianer. Ich sah wie die Reaper auf verschiedenen Planeten gelandet sind. Ich sah wie tausende Batarianer starben. Dann sprach der Vorbote wieder mit mir.  
„Als nächstes seid ihr an der Reihe, Menschen! Wir werden euch vernichten!"  
Ich sah wie ein paar Reaper zu einem Massenportal flogen. Sie waren schon in einem anderen System, aber dieses kannte ich, es war das Sonnensystem. Die Reaper nahmen Kurs auf die Erde, unsere Heimatwelt.  
„Ich weiß, dass du das spürst!"  
Ich spürte höllischen Schmerz und dann wurde ich langsam wieder wach.

„Dr. Collbray, ich glaube sie wacht auf!", sagte eine tiefe männliche Stimme.  
„Verdammt! Wir haben noch nicht die nötigen Informationen! Wir müssen das auf später verschieben!", antwortete der Dr.  
„Ein ‚Später' wird es nicht geben, Doktor! Die Reaper sind gerade auf der Erde eingetroffen, wir müssen evakuieren!"  
Stille, ich hörte den Doktor murmeln.  
„Verdammt! Lasst sie liegen und schnell raus bevor sie uns oder die Reaper uns töten!"

Moment, sie wollen mich hier liegen und sterben lassen? Das können die doch nicht machen!  
Aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, ich war noch festgeschnallt.

Ich hörte, wie Türen sich schlossen und ich öffnete meine Augen. Ich war alleine. Mir kamen so viele Fragen in den Sinn. Wie soll ich hier rauskommen? Warum sind die Reaper hier? Bin ich wirklich auf der Erde? Sagen die Visionen wirklich die Wahrheit? Werde ich jetzt etwa sterben?

Ich spürte wie die Erde bebte, einer der Reaper musste ganz in der Nähe gelandet sein und dann hörte ich ein Brummen. Die Wand brach ein und ich sah erst einen roten Strahl und dann wurde es schwarz. Ich wurde wieder Ohnmächtig.

Keine Ahnung wie lange ich Ohnmächtig gewesen bin. Als ich aufwachte, lag ich am Boden. Mir tat alles weh. Irgendetwas blendete mich, es war die Sonne. Zum ersten Mal in meinen Leben, sah ich die Sonne und eine Frage hat sich beantwortet. Ich war wirklich auf der Erde.

Mit aller Kraft versuchte ich aufzustehen, immerhin musste ich hier irgendwie weg. Wenn der Reaper in meinen Visionen wirklich die Wahrheit sagt, wird er so schnell wie nur möglich die Erde zerstören. Aber wie komme ich hier nur weg? Keine Ahnung, jedenfalls musste ich hier weg.

Als ich auf meinen Beinen stand, wurde mir erst bewusst, wie viel Glück ich gehabt haben muss. Der ganze Raum lag in Schutt und Asche und vieles brannte. Auf einem Tisch, der noch nicht brannte, sah in ein Messer und unten drunter mein altes Omni-Tool.  
Gott sei Dank, eine Waffe! Egal was jetzt kam, ich konnte mich wenigstens mit einer Waffe wehren.

Schnell zog ich mir das Omni-Tool über meinen rechten Arm und checkte, ob ich vielleicht jetzt Zugang zum Extranet hab und dann irgendwas über die Lage und Evakuierungsmöglichkeiten fand. Tatsächlich Extranet-Zugang! Der Strahl muss die Firewall oder was auch immer mich daran hinderte ins Extranet zu gehen zerstört haben.

-Reaper greifen die Erde an! Begeben sie sich so schnell wie möglich zum nächsten Evakuierungsort!-

_Ach nee! Danke, jetzt weiß ich genauso viel wie vorher!_

Ich fand keine nützlichen Infos, also nahm ich das Messer in die Hand und kroch aus dem Loch, das der Strahl hinterließ. Die Luft, der leichte Wind war so erfrischend. Kurz fühlte ich mich befreit und richtig gut, doch ein Stöhnen zerstörte dieses Gefühl. Ein menschenähnliches Wesen kam auf mich zu. Es war grau und blau und stürmte auf mich zu als ob es mich töten wollte. Ich war ein bisschen irritiert, denn es sah aus wie ein Mensch. Es war circa 5 Meter von mir entfernt, da kam mir der erlösende Gedanke.

„Scheiße! Dieses Ding will mich auch töten!"

Ich spürte wie mein Adrenalinspiegel stieg. Das Monster kam näher und kurz bevor es mich anfassen konnte, rammte ich mein Messer in seinen Bauch und zog es schnell wieder heraus. Das Ding fiel tot vor mir um.

„Ging doch eigentlich recht einfach" Komischerweise war ich jetzt fröhlich. Doch dann sah ich dieses riesige Ding, circa 2 Kilometer von mit entfernt. Ich erinnerte mich an eine der Visionen, es musste ein Reaper sein. Aber es war nicht ganz so groß.

„Ach egal, solang es mich nicht sieht, ist alles gut."  
Ich ging weiter und musste einen kleinen Hügel überqueren. Oben angekommen sah ich das ganze Chaos das herrschte. Der Großteil der Stadt war verwüstet, die Hälfte der Häuser brannte. Vom Himmel kamen fliegende Meteoriten, oder so was ähnliches. Als die Meteoriten den Boden erreichten, gab es erst eine Rauchwolke, nachdem sie verflogen war, standen bis zu  
10 mutierte Monster da und griffen den nächsten lebenden Mensch an. Diese Monster sahen aus wie die Batarianer aus meiner Vision.

Auf einmal sah ich wieder diesen roten Strahl, doch diesmal traf er ein riesiges Schiff. Es gab eine riesige Explosion und mich schmiss es 5 Meter nach hinten.

„Autsch, das war mein Steißbein!"

Als ich mich wieder aufrappelte, sah ich links von mir ein Schiff, ungefähr 100 Meter entfernt.  
_Hoffentlich ist es noch in Takt und kann mich hier wegbringen._  
Also rannte ich, so schnell ich konnte, auf das Schiff zu. Ich kam näher und mir wurde bewusst, dass das Schiff nicht in Takt war, sondern abgestürzt ist. Ich wollte schon umkehren, aber dann sah ich einen Kopf über die Trümmer ragen und hörte Stimmen.

„Geht es ihnen zwei gut?", fragte der Mann, dessen Kopf ich sah.  
„Achtung, die sehen sie noch!", antwortete eine andere Stimme.

Jetzt schaute er in meine Richtung. Ich drehte mich um und Scheiße! Eine Gruppe dieser Batarianer-ähnlichen-Dingern war hinter mir!

„Verdammte Scheiße!" Ich rannte so schnell, wie's nur ging zu nächsten Deckung und versteckte mich. Die Monster sahen mich zum Glück nicht. Ich hörte einen Schusswechsel, ich hoffte, dass ich das Überleben werde. Nach einer Minute war es wieder still, ich guckte vorsichtig aus meiner Deckung und sah, dass die Mutanten tot waren.

„Puuuh", ich war erleichtert.

Die Männer redeten wieder miteinander.

„Was ist hier geschehen?", fragte eine dritte Stimme.  
„Unser Shuttle ist abgestürzt. Wir haben's nur knapp geschafft", sagte die andere Stimme.  
„Haben sie Funk? Wir müssen unser Schiff kontaktieren.", fragte wieder die dritte Stimme.

Mir schoss ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. „Oh bitte, bitte, bitte!"

„Nein. Im Shuttle ist eins, aber da drin wimmelt's nur so von diesen Dingern"  
„Bleiben sie hier, Sohn, wir bringen sie hier raus!"

„Hoffentlich schaffen die das. Ich will hier weg!", sagte ich zu mir selber.

Ich hörte einen qualvollen Schrei, wahrscheinlich haben sie gerade jemanden aus den Trümmern befreit.

„Dann los. Nichts wie hin zu dem Shuttle!"

Sie rannten ein paar Meter von mir vorbei, bemerkten mich jedoch nicht. Ich blieb einfach ruhig uns ließ sie den Funk suchen.  
„Was zum Teufel sind das für Dinger?", fragte der dunkelhäutige Mann.  
Wieder hörte ich einen Schusswechsel.  
„Shepard! Hier drüben! Ich hab den Funk gefunden!"

Shepard? Nein, das kann doch nicht sein!  
Ich guckte vorsichtig aus meiner Deckung und sah die zwei Männer genau an.  
Verdammt, das ist wirklich Shepard! Und den anderen habe ich auch schon mal in den Visionen gesehen. Irgendwas mit A... Anderson vielleicht?

„Normandy, hier ist Anderson. Hört ihr mich?"

_Wusst' ich's doch_

„Admiral, was ist ihre Position?", hörte ich eine weibliche Stimme über den Funk sagen.  
„Bei einem abgestütztem Schiff im Hafen. Ich aktiviere ein Notsignal. Schicken sie Verbündete, wir haben Verletzte."  
-Rauschen-  
„Lieutenant?"  
-Rauschen-  
„Verdammt ich hab das Signal verloren"  
„Hoffentlich funktioniert das Notsignal", sagte Shepard zu Anderson.  
„Und zwar bald, wir haben Gesellschaft"  
Und dann gab es neben mir einen Einschlag, einer der Meteoriten schlug 15 Meter neben mir ein.

_Scheiße, Scheiße, verdammte Scheiße!_ Jetzt wusste ich nicht was ich machen sollte. Mit meinem Messer kann ich nicht alle umlegen. „Moment, vielleicht hat dieses Universalwerkzeug ein Omni-Blade." Ich ließ schnell ein Suchprogramm laufen. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis es ein Ergebnis gegeben hat. Einen ‚Knopf' drücken, der sich auf der Handinnenfläche-Seite befindet.

_Hoffentlich funktioniert das_

Ich hörte schon die ersten Schüsse von Shepard und Anderson und ich nahm allen Mut zusammen, den ich irgendwie aufbringen konnte und sprang aus meiner Deckung in Richtung der Gegner.

Die Mutanten waren riesig und hatten auch noch Waffen. Den ersten Mutanten erledigte ich noch mit meinen Messer, dann versuchte ich beim nächsten das Omni-Blade zu aktivieren. Es funktionierte!

„2:0 für mich, ihr Deppen!"

Ich konnte Shepard und Anderson nicht sehen. Ich sah nur die Schüsse. Sie mussten also gleich um die Ecke sein.

„Hoffentlich kommen sie bald! Ich hab fast keine Munition mehr!", rief Anderson Shepard zu.

Doch ein Ende schien noch nicht in Sicht, immer mehr Mutanten kamen und kämpften.

4:0! 5:0! 7:0! Ich merkte, ich hatte Talent!  
Ich musste kurz Pause machen, das Kämpfen ist doch anstrengender als erwartet. Neben mir lag ein toter Mutant. Ich nahm ihm seine Waffe ab, musterte sie und steckte ein neues Magazin, dass ich auf dem Boden fand, in die Waffe. Dann stürzte ich mich wieder ins Gefecht!

„Shepard! Ich habe keine Munition mehr! Wie steht's bei ihnen?"  
„Auch leer! Jetzt müssen wir das anscheinend auf die alte Weise machen!"  
„Nein! Die Normandy müsste gleich kommen! Wir können nicht gegen diese Kannibalen mit Fäusten kämpfen!"

Jetzt weiß ich sogar wie die Dinger heißen. Und keine Sorge ihr zwei, zum Glück bin ja jetzt ich da, dachte ich mir.

Ich feuerte aus allen Rohren.

„Shepard, sehen sie mal! Da vorne kämpft ein junges Mädchen!"  
„Wenn sie das schafft, schaffen wir das auch!"

Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die beiden aus ihrer Deckung stürmten und mit ihren Fäusten und Omni-Blades gegen die anderen Kannibalen kämpften.

_Scheiße jetzt ist auch noch mein Magazin leer!_ Ich sah mich um, doch ich fand kein anderes Magazin herumliegen. _Scheiße, Scheiße_

Aber wenigsten sah es für die Kannibalen nicht viel besser aus, die meisten Kannibalen hatten auch keine Munition mehr. Doch einer hatte noch ein paar Schüsse und er zielte auf mich.  
Ich sah den Schuss auf mich zu fliegen und er traf mich in meinen linken Arm.

„AAAAAAAAHHH" Es tat höllisch weh. Ich fiel vor Schmerz auf meine Knie und sah den Arm an. Aus der Wunde blitzte irgendwas. Instinktiv griff ich mit meiner rechten Hand den Fremdkörper in meinen Arm und riss in heraus.  
„AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ich wusste nicht mehr weh tat, angeschossen zu werden oder das aus meinem Arm herauszuziehen.  
_Warum zur Hölle, hab ich das eigentlich rausgezogen?!_  
Ich sah mir den Fremdkörper kurz an und merkte, dass es einer der Implantate ist. Ich steckte das Implantat in meine Hosentasche, vielleicht kann mir irgendwann jemand sagen, was der eigentlich mit mir machte, und dann blickte auf. Die Kannibalen umzingelten mich. Ich spürte, wie ich wütend wurde und etwas in mir zu brodeln begann. Ich stand auf. So wütend war ich noch nie. Ich blickte zu dem Kannibalen vor mir, schrie auf und sah durch ein blaues Schild.  
Ich schrie nochmal auf und ließ die ganze Wut gegen die Kannibalen aus. Ich weiß nicht wie ich das angestellt habe, aber ich habe die ganzen Kannibalen um mich herum irgendwie schweben lassen. Ich schrie noch einmal auf und schmetterte die Mutanten mit aller Kraft gegen den Boden. Ich sah mich kurz um uns merkte, dass ich gerade alle Gegner getötet habe. Shepard und Anderson kamen auf mich zugelaufen. Mir wurde zum 3. Mal an diesen Tag schwarz vor den Augen. Das letzte an das ich mich noch erinnern konnte war, dass Shepard mich auffing.

* * *

Hoffe, es gefällt euch :)


	2. 2 - Das Erwachen

AN: Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß Beim lesen :)

* * *

„Naaaah", es kam nur ein leises Murmeln heraus. _Au, verdammt, was hast du gestern eigentlich gemacht?_  
„Schätzchen, du darfst dich nicht überanstrengen. Ganz ruhig! Lass dich erst einmal wieder zu dir kommen!". Diese Stimme kannte ich auch aus meinen Visionen. „Dr. Chakwas?", fragte ich und öffnete die Augen. Sie war es wirklich, ein wenig gealtert, aber immer noch die gleiche. Ich wollte mich aufsetzten, doch Dr. Chakwas legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Anscheinend war es schlimmer, als ich es mir vorstellte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich. Ich hatte keine Erinnerung mehr, nur noch Bruchstücke, Ich kam frei, dann traf ich auf Shepard, kam in einen Kampf, bekämpfte die Kannibalen und dann wurde ich Ohnmächtig.

„Das letzte an was ich mich erinnern kann ist, dass mich Commander Shepard aufgefangen hat."

„Er sagte, du hast die ganze Gruppe Kannibalen mit biotischen Kräften alleine ausgeschaltet."

„Biotische Kräfte?"

„Durch elektrische Impulse in deinem Gehirn erzeugst du ein Masseneffektfeld und kannst sozusagen deine Gedanken wahr werden lassen. Du kannst Gegenstände schweben lassen oder bewegen."

„Und seit wann hab ich diese biotischen Kräfte?"

„Du hast sie schon seit deiner Geburt. Ich habe dich einmal genauer untersucht und erfahren, dass du mehr Synapsen in deinem Gehirn und dazu noch einen Bioverstärker in deinem Hinterkopf hast, fällt es dir leichter deine Biotik, sagen wir mal, zu erwecken"

Moment.. Bioverstärker im Hinterkopf? Langsam kamen alle Erinnerungen wieder. Es war also doch ein Implantat, also zumindest sowas ähnliches. Da fiel mir ein, dass ich kurz vor meinen ‚Biotischen Ausbruch' aus meinem Arm etwas herausgezogen habe. Jetzt fiel mir erst ein, dass ich am Arm getroffen wurde. Ich wagte einen Blick auf meinen linken Arm. Er war dick eingebunden, ein wenig Blut kam durch, aber sah nicht frisch aus. Verbluten würde ich also nicht mehr.  
Dr. Chakwas merkte, wie ich doch ein wenig besorgt meinen Arm musterte.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, wir haben deinen Arm gut versorgt, die Heilung hat schon begonnen. Du wirst diesen Verband zwar noch ein oder zwei Wochen haben, aber danach ist dein Arm wie neu."

Irgendwie fiel mir doch ein Stein von Herzen.

„Ich habe etwas aus der Wunde gezogen. Eine Art Implantat. Ich hab es in meine Hosentasche gesteckt. Ich dachte vielleicht Sie könnten mir sagen, was das eigentlich ist."

Da ich meine Sachen nicht anhatte, wusste ich auch nicht wo sie waren und ob das Implantat überhaupt noch in meiner Tasche ist. Aber Dr. Chakwas wusste anscheinend mehr.

„Ich habe es untersucht, aber nicht wirklich was gefunden. Als Commander Shepard hier war, habe ich es ihm gezeigt. Er sagte er habe so etwas schon einmal gesehen. Er denkt, es sei Reaper-Tech."

„Reaper-Tech? Heißt das, ich hab etwas von den Reapern in meinem Arm gehabt?"

„Nicht direkt, aber im Prinzip schon. Ich habe das Implantat genauer untersucht und dessen Eigenschaften gespeichert. Dann habe ich deinen Körper noch einmal untersucht. Du hast ein zweites Implantat, dass die gleichen Eigenschaften aufweist, in deinem Körper. Leider können wir es nicht entfernen, es ist mit deiner Wirbelsäule verankert und wenn wir es herausnehmen würden, würdest du höchstwahrscheinlich größere Schäden davon tragen."

„Habe ich deshalb immer wieder Visionen? Ich sehe die Reaper und höre sogar einen der mit mir spricht. Ich konnte Commander Shepard das letzte Jahr verfolgen, nur durch Visionen. Alles was er tat, sah ich auch."

„Deshalb wusstest du auch meinen Namen. Ich hab mich schon gewundert."

Einige Momente war es ruhig. Ich musste die Information erst mal verdauen. Jetzt erst fiel mir ein, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht weiß wo ich bin.

„Wo bin ich überhaupt? Und warum war Commander Shepard hier? War ich lange weg?"

Dr. Chakwas musst kurz lächeln. „Erstaunt mich, dass du jetzt erst fragst. Normalerweise sind das die ersten Fragen, die gestellt werden. Aber gut. Du bist im Huerta-Krankenhaus auf der Citadel. Ein Zimmer neben dir liegt Ashley Williams, ein Mitglied von Shepard's Crew und naja nicht nur ein Crewmitglied für ihn." Dr. Chakwas wurde leiser, sie dachte, sie hat zu viel ausgeplaudert.

„Er liebt sie. Nachdem Shepard Ashley auf Horizon wiedergesehen hatte, war er 3 Tage niedergeschlagen. Ich weiß. Schon vergessen, was ich ihnen gerade erzählt habe? Ich bekam doch immer Visionen von ihm." Ich lächelte den Doc an. Sie lächelte zurück.

„Stimmt, langsam macht sich das Alter bemerkbar. Jedenfalls während du in der Krankenstation der Normandy behandelt wurdest, mussten Shepard, Ashley und James Vega, ein Soldat, der jetzt Shepard's Crew angehört, zum Mars. Sie trafen dort auf Dr. Liara T'Soni, kennst du wahrscheinlich auch schon. Liara hat auf dem Mars einen Bauplan der Protheaner gefunden. Der Bauplan ist für ein Gerät, das sehr wahrscheinlich eine Waffe gegen die Reaper ist. Jedenfalls, eine gewisse Dr. Eva hat den Plan gestohlen, naja fast. Shepard und sein Team sind ihr nachgerannt und haben sie auch erwischt und die Daten geborgen. Leider hat diese Dr. Eva, bevor Shepard irgendetwas machen konnte, Ashley sehr schwer verletzt. Ash ist immer noch nicht bei Bewusstsein, aber sie wird sich, wenn sie so weiter macht, wieder vollständig erholen."

Ich musste auch erst mal schlucken, muss bestimmt schlimm für Shepard gewesen sein, oder es ist immer noch schlimm.  
„Oh und zu deiner letzten Frage: Du warst circa einen Tag nicht bei Bewusstsein, genau gesagt 25 Stunden und 34 Minuten."

_Was, so lange?_

„Was macht eigentlich Shepard gerade?", wollte ich wissen.

„Er ist gerade beim Rat und versucht sie zu überzeugen, dass alle Spezies jetzt gemeinsam gegen die Reaper kämpfen müssen um zu siegen. Aber ich kenne den Rat, es wird alles auf später verschoben und das auch nur vielleicht."

Um den Rat zu überzeugen muss Shepard wahrscheinlich erst mal allen Ratsmitgliedern einen persönlichen Gefallen tun, damit sie ihm zuhören. Wahrscheinlich wird er das machen müssen. Wenigstens weiß er, was er zu tun hat.

_Oh verdammt! Was mach ich eigentlich?_

„Dr.? Was passiert jetzt eigentlich mit mir, ich weiß nicht was ich machen oder wohin ich gehen soll. Ich…" Sollte ich es ihr erzählen? „Ich.. habe noch nie das Sonnenlicht gesehen, bis gestern. Ich wurde mein ganzes Leben lang in einem Gebäude festgehalten. Verdammt… ich weiß nicht mal wo ich war. Was soll ich denn machen?" Da war's raus, ich fühlte mich doch ein wenig leichter, wenigstens irgendwem ein kleines bisschen was aus meinem Leben zu erzählen.

„Oh gütiger.." Ich glaube Dr. Chakwas verschlug es die Sprache. „Das ist eine gute Frage, was wir mit dir machen. Du hast also gestern wirklich das erste Mal das Sonnenlicht gesehen?" Ich nickte. „Von wem wurdest du denn festgehalten? Weißt du den Namen der Gruppe?"

„Ich weiß nur, dass einer der Forscher Dr. Collbray heißt und sie Forschungsdaten von Cerberus haben, aber nicht mit Cerberus kooperieren oder irgendwie verwandt sind."

Wieder wurde es still, da kam mir eine Idee.

„Es gibt doch diese Grissom Akademie mit ihrem Ascension-Projekt, nicht? Da werden doch biotisch begabte Kinder und Jugendliche ausgebildet. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich meine Biotik einsetzten kann oder muss. Es wäre doch eine Möglichkeit, dass ich dorthin gehen kann?"

Das war ein genialer Gedanke, ich war mal wieder richtig stolz auf mich. OK ich musste grinsen, als ich mir das gedacht habe, aber Dr. Chakwas grinste auch.

„Das ist eine richtig gute Idee! Shepard sagte, er habe so einen biotischen Ausbruch noch nie gesehen, also denke ich, dass du in das Projekt mit aufgenommen wirst. Ich werde mich mal erkundigen. Oh bevor ich's vergesse, wir werden dich noch diese Nacht hier behalten, zur Überwachung. Ich denke aber dir ist es recht, wenn du noch hier bleibst, du wirst bestimmt noch so viele Leute hier kennen. Achso, wir müssen noch deine Akte genauer ausfüllen. Ich habe deinen Vornamen, aber keinen Nachnamen und das Alter und Geburtsdatum fehlt mir auch noch."

Tja, wenn ich meinen Nachnamen wüsste, würde ich ihn dir gerne sagen.

„Ich weiß meinen Nachnamen nicht, niemand hat ihn mir je gesagt und auf meinem Tattoo hier steht er auch nicht." Ich hob meinen rechten Arm, damit Dr. Chakwas das Tattoo sehen konnte. „Hier steht nur mein Vorname, Alexandra, und mein Geburstdatum, der 25.05.2169."

„Hmm… dann müssen wir dir wohl einen Nachnamen geben. Aber sag's keinem! Eigentlich ist das verboten, ist ja fast sowas wie Aktenverfälschung, aber da du noch keinen Pass hast, also ich habe keinen bei dir gefunden, wird es keiner merken. Also einen Nachnamen für Alexandra… Morrison? … Beckenfeather? … Young? Alexandra Young. Klingt gut, findest du nicht?"

Alexandra Young… Klang doch eigentlich ganz gut. Alexandra Young… Je öfter ich mir den Namen durch den Kopf gehen ließ, gefiel er mir mehr und mehr.

„Jop, das klingt gut!", sagte ich endlich. „Und wie ist das mit meinem Pass? Woher bekomm' ich den?"

„Darum kümmere ich mich schon, ich lass dich jetzt alleine, damit du dich noch mehr erholen kannst. Ich werde später wieder vorbeischauen!"

Sie war schon halb durch dir Tür.

„Doktor?" Sie drehte sich um und sah mir in die Augen. „Danke!" Mit einem Lächeln machte sie mir klar, dass sie es gerne gemacht hat. Irgendwie war zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben alles in Ordnung, also fast alles.

* * *

AN: Kritik? Vorschläge? Verbesserungen? Immer her damit :)


	3. 3 - Gute Neuigkeiten

**Kapitel 3: Gute Neuigkeiten!**

**AN: weiter geht's** **:)**

* * *

Die kleine Erholungspause, die mir Dr. Chakwas gegeben hat, war wirklich gut. Ich fühlte mich frisch, obwohl ich seit zwei Tagen nicht geduscht habe. Das musste ich so schnell es ging, nachholen. Ich durfte mittlerweile aufstehen und mich ein bisschen erkundigen, aber so viel interessantes gab's hier auf der Station nicht. Ashley lag im Zimmer neben mir, ich habe sie kurz besucht. Sie sah echt schlimm aus, das ganze Gesicht war voller blauer, roter und grüner Flecken. Das muss richtig weh getan haben.  
Was mich wunderte war, dass sie sich doch ziemlich verändert hatte, seit Horizon. Ashley trug mittlerweile die Haare offen, es ist neu, aber man kann sich daran gewöhnen und verdammt, sie sah echt gut aus!

_Ich muss mich wirklich dringend duschen, dachte ich mir nur noch, als mir ein unangenehmer Geruch in die Nase kroch. Das wird schon irgendwie funktionieren, ich darf nur nicht den Verband nass machen!_

Also ging ich in das Badezimmer, jedes Zimmer hatte ein eigenes, zwar leicht versteckt und klein, aber es gab wirklich eins. Es war sogar ein Spiegel vorhanden! Für die meisten Menschen wahrscheinlich vollkommen normal, aber ich hab mich nicht oft zu Gesicht bekommen. Alle 3 Monate, damit ich mir meine Haare schneiden konnte.

Ich hatte kurze, leicht rötliche Haare. Mein Gesicht, naja eben ein Gesicht, 2 Augen (sie sind blau), 2 Ohren, eine Nase und einen Mund.

Endlich ausgezogen und unter der Dusche ließ ich das lauwarme Wasser über mich drüber laufen. Ich musste meinen linken Arm senkreckt halten, damit der Verband nicht nass wurde. Trotz der unbequemen Haltung, war alles so angenehm. Das Wasser tat echt gut. Ich duschte nicht lange, nicht das mich jemand dabei erwischt und ich dürfte das eigentlich gar nicht. Also nach erfrischenden 5 Minuten wieder raus aus der Dusche.

Während ich mich anzog waren meine Haare auch schon wieder trocken. Das sind so die Vorteile von kurzen Haaren.

Ich schmiss mich wieder ins Bett. Naja „schmiss" eigentlich nicht, ich legte mich vorsichtig ins Bett, ich war doch vorsichtig geworden mit meinem verletzten Arm. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Tür ging auf, ich war doch leicht überrascht.

„Dr. Chakwas und Commander Shepard? Ist das jetzt ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen?", ich wusste es wirklich nicht. Vielleicht kam Shepard um mich auf die Normandy zu nehmen oder um mich von der Citadel zu schmeißen, konnte sein, dass das mit dem Pass nicht geklappt hat.

„Keine Sorge, Miss Young", das mit dem Pass muss geklappt haben, „Ich wollte nur mal vorbeischauen und sehen wie's ihnen geht."  
_Wow! Commander Shepard kommt um mich zu besuchen? Wuhuuu!_

Er holte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben mein Bett. „Dr. Chakwas hat mir von ihrer Idee erzählt, die Grissom-Akademie zu besuchen. Dr. Chakwas hat bereits mit der Direktorin kommuniziert und sie hätten noch einen Platz frei."

„Das sind doch gute Nachrichten! Und Commander, Sie brauchen mich nicht zu siezen, ich bin nicht beim Militär und auch noch nicht volljährig. Einfach Alexandra!" Hoffentlich kam das jetzt nicht zu unhöflich rüber...

„Okay… Alexandra! Und ja das sind gute Neuigkeiten. Aber leider gibt es einen Haken. Den Platz, den wir für Si- dich beschafft haben, ist leider nur für 2 Monate frei. Es tut ihnen leid, aber daran kann man nichts ändern."

„Für 2 Monate? Besser als nichts! In knapp einem Monat werde ich eh 18, wenn dort der Platz weg sein sollte, werde ich schon was finden. Vielleicht gibt es irgendwo einen netten Menschen, der mich aufnimmt und mir mehr lehrt oder ich melde mich zum Militär."

Dr. Chakwas meldete sich auch zu Wort: „Du gehst an die Sache ziemlich optimistisch ran, Alexandra"

„Immerhin habe ich für 2 Monate einen Platz zum Schlafen! Und Verhungern wird ich dort auch nicht!"

Während Dr. Chakwas mich anlächelte, schien der Commander besorgt zu sein. Ich fragte lieber mal nach.

„Commander? Sie sehen aus, als ob Sie etwas auf dem Herzen haben."

Er kratzte sich, wie so oft, am Nacken. „Du hattest Reaper-Tech in dir. Weißt du wie lange du die Implantate schon in dir hast?"  
Jetzt hatte er mich.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Hat ihnen Dr. Chakwas schon erzählt, was ich ihr erzählt habe?" Der Commander nickte. „Ich wurde immer wieder in Maschinen gezerrt, was die mit mir machten, weiß ich nicht. Vor 2 Monaten hatte ich nach einer dieser, ich nenne es jetzt mal ‚Untersuchungen', einen Verband an meinen linken Arm, er war nicht lange dran, 4 Tage oder so und nachdem sie den abgenommen haben, war auch keine Narbe oder ähnliches zu sehen, aber ich denke, da müssten sie das Implantat eingesetzt haben."

„Hattest du darauf Visionen, fühltest du dich beobachtet oder sprach irgendwer zu dir?" Shepard sah jetzt mehr besorgt aus.

„Visionen habe ich schon seit Jahren. Ich habe Sie gesehen, Commander, ich hatte das letzte dreiviertel Jahr Visionen von ihnen. Ich weiß so ziemlich alles was Sie gemacht haben. Wie Sie auf Omega waren, Archangel, Mordin und den Söldner – wie hieß er nochmal? – Zaeed rekrutiert haben. Ich weiß von Miranda, Jacob, Jack, Tali, Legion, EDI, Joker, Kasumi, Liara. Ihrer gesamten Crew eigentlich. Ich weiß, wie sie die Kollektoren Basis zerstört haben oder sie den verlassenen Reaper erkundigt haben. Ich weiß auch von Projekt Overlord und warum sie eigentlich in Haft waren."

Shepard starrte mich jetzt sehr erstaunt und leicht geschockt an. Ich erzählte weiter.

„Die Visionen handeln aber nicht nur von Ihnen. Ich sehe auch immer wieder Reaper und besonders oft den Vorboten. Er sagt mir, was er alles machen werde und wie wir dabei leiden werden."

Das war irgendwie… erleichternd  
Ein riesen Stein ist mir von den Schultern gefallen, endlich wusste jemand von meiner Geschichte.

„Das… Das ist… ziemlich…" Shepard fand die Worte nicht. „Ich weiß nicht, du scheinst nicht indoktriniert zu sein, wieso auch immer. Sonst würdest du, denke ich, nicht gegen die Kannibalen gekämpft haben. Aber wenn du noch länger den Implantaten ausgesetzt wirst, so denke ich, wirst du irgendwann dann doch indokriniert werden."

„Shepard, Alexandra könnte uns, besonders dir eine große Hilfe sein. Wenn der Vorbote ihr immer wieder Visionen gibt, was er vorhat, dann könntest du vorbeugen. Es könnten Tausende Leben gerettet werden."

Wow! Das was Dr. Chakwas gerade sagte, haute mich echt um. Wenigstens lag ich schon. Ich als Retter Tausender Leben? Wohooow… Das war mir dann doch zu viel. Ich wollte was sagen, fand aber die Worte nicht.

„Moment… Ich.. die Visionen könnten helfen? Wie…?"

Shepard bemerkte meine Bedenken.

„Wenn du wieder Visionen bekommen solltest, egal wo du bist, dann schreibst du mir! Mit allen Details, an die du dich erinnern kannst! Ich denke es ist eigentlich gut, dass der Platz im Ascension-Projekt nur für 2 Monate ist. Ich nehm' dich nach deiner kleinen Ausbildung mit auf die Normandy. Wenn du willst. Das gleiche gilt für Sie, Dr. Chakwas! Ich glaube nicht, dass sie hier sein wollen. Ihr Platz ist auf der Normany!"

Woohooow… Jetzt war ich echt baff! Nach meiner Ausbildung auf die Normandy? Gott sei Dank brach Dr. Chakwas die kurze Stille.

„Commander, es wäre mir eine Ehre wieder auf der Normandy zu sein! Ich werde sofort meine Sachen packen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht!"

Shepard nickte ihr lächelnd zu und schon war sie weg.

Ich musste mich auch noch bedanken.

„Commander. Ich… bin sprachlos! I-ich… Danke, Commander, für alles!"

„Hey, mach ich doch gern! Am besten du packst alles was du hast, wird nicht so viel sein was?"

Ich hatte wirklich nicht viel, eigentlich nichts. Nur mein gestohlenes Omni-Tool und die paar Anziehsachen.

„Hier! Zieh's dir mal über!", er reichte mir mein Omni-Tool, „ich schicke dir mal ein paar Navi-Punkte von ein paar günstigen Läden, wo du dir was kaufen kannst. Oh, um etwas zu kaufen brauchst du ein paar Credits. Ich geb dir 1000 Credits, das dürfte für das Nötigste reichen! Die Normandy steht in der Andockbucht D24. Sei dort um… 1800. OK. Oh und hier hast du deinen Pass."

Mein Universalwerkzeug piepte, Shepard hat mir eine Datei geschickt, meinen Pass.

„OK und danke für die Credits, wie soll ich die Ihnen zurückbezahlen?"

„Kannst du gut massieren?"

„Öhm, ich hab's noch nie ausprobiert, aber vielleicht finde ich was im Extranet wie's funktioniert."

„Gut. Wenn du nach deiner kleinen Ausbildung wieder an Bord bist, kannst du mir eine Massage geben – das wird gut tun!"

Shepard war doch ganz lustig.

„Hehe, OK, also um 1800 in Andockbucht D24. Dann mach ich mich mal auf. Oh und Commander? Im Sirta-Shop gibt es Bücher von Tennison und Whitman. Ashley mag es bestimmt, wenn sie wieder aufwacht."

„Danke. Woher wusstest du da—Ohh! Die Visionen…. Du weißt also auch das zwischen mir und Ashley?"

„Ein wenig", sagte ich und zwinkerte ihm zu. _Hehe._

„Heh, also man sieht sich auf der Normandy! Viel Spaß!"

„Nochmals Danke Commander!"

Zuerst verließ er den Raum, dann ging ich. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich noch, wie Shepard in Ashley's Zimmer ging, mit einem Stapel Bücher, Süßigkeiten und einer Rose. Ein Wunder, dass er die Tür und den Tisch überhaupt gefunden hat.  
Ich glaub, er hat einfach alles eingekauft. Süß ist er ja irgendwie schon.

* * *

Die Navi-Punkte waren alle beieinander. Ich musste aber ein Taxi zu den Bezirken nehmen, sonst hätte ich da nie hingefunden. Das erste Geschäft war ein Kleidungsgeschäft.

Ich trat ein und dachte _Wow! Das ist riesig!_ 4 Stockwerke. Ich musste erst einmal eine Infotafel suchen, auf welchem Stockwerk was war. Nach ein paar Minuten suchen, hatte ich eine gefunden.

_EG Männer_  
_Frauen_  
_Sportswear_  
_Kinder_

_Dann würd ich sagen, ich geh zu den Frauen und probiere erst mal, was für eine Größe ich hab. Aber zuerst muss ich eine Treppe oder einen Aufzug oder was auch immer finden. Warum muss hier auch immer alles so groß sein?_

Nach 5 Minuten umhergehen, hatte ich endlich eine Treppe gefunden. Eingetreten in die Shopping-Welt für Frauen, musste ich mich wieder erst mal zurecht finden. Unterwäsche? Später. Kleider? Auf keinen Fall! Röcke? Nein! T-Shirts und Pullover? Richtig!

Wenigstens war diese Abteilung gleich um die Ecke.

_Na toll jetzt fängt der Spaß an_

Es gab Größen von XS bis XXL. XS und S sahen etwas klein aus. XL und etwas zu groß. Ich entschied mich für die Mitte, M. War anscheinend die gängigste Größe, denn hier gab es am meisten Auswahl. Ich wollte nur ein paar T-Shirts, 2 Pullover, vielleicht eine Jacke und dann weiter, Hosen und den Rest kaufen.

Ich nahm 4 einfache T-Shirts in schwarz, weiß, grau und gelb mit in die Umkleidekabine. Ich hatte Glück, die T-Shirts passten! Jetzt musste ich mir nur noch die Größe merken. Wieder aus der Umkleide draußen, nahm ich einen Korb und schmiss die T-Shirts rein und dann auf zu den Pullovern.

Hier nahm ich einen flauschigen grauen Hoodie und einem normalen grünen Pullover, bei dem auf der Ärmelaußenseite „I love the Citadel" draufstand. Irgendwie stimmte die Aussage. Kurz anprobiert und in den Korb geschmissen.

Weiter ging's zu den Hosen. Wieder gab's Größen von XS bis XXL. Wieder ging ich zur Größe-M-Abteilung, suchte mir eine Jogginghose aus und probierte sie an. Passt! Und weiter ging's zu der Unterwäsche…

So ging's eineinhalb Stunden weiter, bis ich endlich alles gekauft hatte, von dem ich dachte, dass ich es brauche. Die 4 T-Shirts, 2 Pullover, Unterwäsche, 2 Jogginghosen, ein Schweißband, was zum Schlafen und für den Sport und einen Rucksack, in dem ich wirklich alles reinbrachte. Einen Pullover zog ich mir gleich drüber. Ich war zwar jetzt 300 Credits ärmer, aber ich hatte wenigsten das nötigste zum Anziehen.

Der nächste Navi-Punkt war ein Drogeriemarkt. Eigentlich ging der Einkauf recht schnell vorüber, eine Zahnbürste, Zahncreme, Duschgel für Haut und Haar, ein kleines Handtuch und nochmal eine kleine Tragetasche.

Zuletzt war ich noch in einem Schuhgeschäft, meine Schlappen waren doch ein wenig unstylisch und durchgelatscht. Ich kaufte mir ein paar schwarze Chucks, zog sie gleich an und schmiss die alten Schlappen gleich in den nächsten Mülleimer!

_Kurzer Uhr-Check: 1500. Noch 3 Stunden Zeit, eine viertel Stunde Taxi-Fahrt, und ich sollte vielleicht auch noch ein bisschen früher da sein. Also noch circa 2 Stunden Zeit._

Der nächste Navi-Punkt war ein Tech-Geschäft. Ich ließ mir dort mein Omni-Tool updaten. Die restliche Zeit habe ich mir noch ein paar Bücher gekauft, Ok es waren 2 richtige Bücher. Ich musste mir ein Datapad kaufen, sowas wie ein E-Book-Reader, auf dem ich jederzeit neue „Bücher" runterladen, speichern und natürlich lesen kann.

_Uhr-Check: 1710. Huch, jetzt sollte ich mich wirklich auf den Weg machen._

Pünktlich um 1740 kam ich bei der Andockbucht D24 an und fand auch direkt zur Normandy. Commander Shepard kam gerade aus der Schläuse.

„Da bist du ja schon, Alexandra. Ich zeig dir am besten gleich das Schiff. Dr. Chakwas ist gerade auch angekommen."

Durch die Schläuse durch, stand ich auch schon mitten in der Normandy.

„Also das ist die Brücke, du solltest mal bei Gelegenheit ‚Hi' zu Joker sagen, er mag es nicht so, wenn jemand auf dem Schiff ist, der ihn noch nicht begrüßt hat. Wenn wir rechts gehen siehst du die Galaxykarte, eben das KIZ. So mit dem Fahrstuhl kommst zum Crewbreich, eben den ganzen andern Stockwerken. Hier liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Shepard musste gähnen.

"Hey, Sie sehen erschöpft und müde aus, sie sollten sich hinlegen. Die Schiffstour können wir auch auf später verschieben."

"Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Ein kleines Nickerchen wird mir doch gut tun. Du weißt sicherlich, wo Dr. Chakwas sich aufhält. Ich denke du kannst dein Zeug im Nebenraum abstellen. Dann bis später!"

* * *

**AN: Wie immer: Kritik? Verbesserungen? Vorschläge? Nur her damit :)**


End file.
